falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Principality of Queensland
A monarchy controlling the region of NYC known as Queens. Foundation A long time ago back before the war there was a powerful family known as the McTaggerts. The McTaggerts were a powerful bunch with their eldest being the mayor of New York City, sons and cousins in Congress and even one son who was going to make a run for President. The McTaggerts had their pockets lined by corrupt businessmen, had their hand in every political organization in NYC, some company didn't agree to pay up for some privilege money they were up to their asses in union strikes, sanctions, audits anything that could make their life miserable was done and more. Somebody wanted to be a hero and expose the families crimes they were jailed for a crime they didn't commit, framed, blamed or just shot. The McTaggerts had control over NYC and they intended to keep it. Yet as the war with China reached a fever pitch they began to fear for their own safety so they promptly contracted a construction company to build them their own private fallout bunker, started in 2272 the bunker was outfitted with rooms for every member of the families extended family, a security barracks so that guards from McTaggert Security Enterprises could go on with their duties of protecting the McTaggerts (consequently there were no concessions made for the guards families). They had the a state of the art security system, a high end self-tending farm, using Hydroponics and robotic farmers, the McTaggerts were guaranteed they would live out the apocalypse in comfort, protected from the horrors of the wastes until they were ready to present themselves to the world and take back their old domain. So when October, 2077 rolled around and the nukes started flying the McTaggerts calmly stepped into their bunker with the whole family present, well accept some distant cousin who was married to some guy named Richardson...wonder what happened to her? The McTaggerts settled into their new life well having extravagant dinners in the massive dining hall, playing high rolling games of Baccarat, getting a ten in the built in tanning salon and just in general living it up. Well several decades of this high rolling lifestyle went by with the family, the guards and their families had soon married into the family along with their servants and cooks, butlers and so on to the point where everyone in the bunker was a McTaggert, and with all situations such as this there became an instant problem of stagnant gene pool. The head of the family at the time was Connor McTaggert, he soon realized how imperative it was for the family to get some new blood mixed in and soon the McTaggerts were making plans to leave the bunker. And in 2202 the McTaggerts led by their guards emerged from their vast bunker and were shocked to find that the area they once considered to be their stomping ground to be overrun with violent and sadistic raiders, disturbing mutants and killer animals. Connor saw the world and unlike his other family members he wasn't discouraged he saw the world as being his for the taking. He constricted a small town of Queensland, having massive protective walls, a well armed and well trained security force along with a fresh supply of water and food, courtesy of the bunker's Hydroponics and purification system. Here the McTaggerts attracted many wastelanders to their town, giving their bloodline some chlorine and adding to their numbers and much to Connor's satisfaction a population of grateful minions for him to command. He went about making the first steps toward the Principlaity of Queensland, he first began to construct the place he would rule from Castle McTaggert, he started by organizing working shifts where workers cleared away a massive swath of land and in this new barren land the construction began. Stacking the old bricks of the knocked down buildings into a massive and imposing fortress, a construction that was directed by Connor himself, along with the formation of his personal army which he intended to take over the wasteland with once the Castle was completed. However, when the castle was completed in 2212 Connor found that he and his fledgling kingdom had a new contender in the wasteland, the Federal Republic of Libeteria a nation state that was rapidly growing. Connor realized that he may have taken a bit longer than he should with the building of his castle, but he still believed he could take back the wasteland. As he formed the Army he had spent so much time training he crowned himself Prince of the land of Queensland, all of old Queens and was determined to take it back. The Grand Crusade Connor unleashed his army upon the wasteland's hordes of raiders, killers and slavers. The Royal army as it was dubbed was broken into to halves one to attack to the coast while the other half was sent north to secure all the way to the other coast. Yet it quickly became apparent after several friendly fire incidents that the Royal Army needed some kind of uniform, for in the heat of battle the no one could tell the difference between the raiders and Royals. So the issue was brought to Connor who began to ponder the design for an uniform, being a scholar he looked through several history books and decided his army's uniform should be a blood red with the symbol of a white crown on the right breastplate (most of the soldiers being issued combat armor) the new uniforms were unmistakable and threatening to those who saw the soldiers coming. The army with these new uniforms being general issue began their sweep to the coast with a renewed vigor, running over bandit gangs, raider bands and slaver clans alike. Yet the advance to the north was stopped cold in its tracks by the emergence of a powerful raider group know as the National Pleasure League, having control of the coastal region of Queensland the massive raiding parties under the NPL's command set the Royal Army reeling and soon the Royals were stopped in their tracks as the NPL's army and their armies began a brutal urban war in the streets of northern Queensland. In the south the Royal Army overran the last of the raiders, bandits and slavers in the region, and sent a force to clear the islands off the coast. The towns, villages and other communities between Castle McTaggert and the sea were united by their liberators, under the control of Prince Connor, and the troops in the south were sent to reinforce the army in the north. The arrival of new forces offset the balance of power in the north allowing the Royals to slowly force the NPL back, yet the NPL was still strong able to float raiding parties into Queensland where the Royal Army wasn't guarding making the Royals job that much more difficult. The NPL continued to put up a tough fight until in 2235 a flight of FRL Biplanes flew over and bombed the "Pleasure Palace" killing two out of the three warlords of the gang, causing a collapse of the NPL's forces across the river in Queensland. allowing the Royal army to quickly overrun the remaining raiders on their side of the river. There were still some holdout gangs in Queensland but these were being slowly hunted down by the Royals and soon the area of Queensland was a rather safe place. The King of New York After their victory over the National Pleasure League the Principality began to annex the towns, communities and villages they had helped, saved or created during their march to the sea. Connor immediately began to setup the way this land would be ruled, swaths of land were given out to his family members and they were made barons, dukes and other powerful players in the new Principality's politics. The Government was made up of Connor as the overall leader with his brother Alfred as his chief adviser and heir to the throne. The ruins of Queens were soon bustling with life as the PoQ began to settle it citizens in the newly secured open land. A project was started under Alfred's direction to begin clearing areas of the ruins for the purpose of farming, this was carried out and soon there were several large areas of Queensland once filled with rubble, crumbling buildings and ruins that had been cleared out, the bare earth exposed and being plowed by the hard working farmers of the Principality. And as soon as there was a ruling class and there were farmers working the land, there was an instant case of a class system being formed. The new classes of the Principality could be broken up as such: the Upper Class, Connor's family, mayors, barons and anyone who was in a position of power prior to their town's annexation could be placed here. Along with any soldier, officer or any other citizen who had shown some sort of valor in the face of the raider menace and was awarded a home and estate. The Middle Class was made up of skilled workers, carpenters, masons, architects, soldiers, judges and so on. These people were great in number and lived mostly in modest homes and worked modest jobs, they are greatly appreciated by those around them for their contribution to the Principality and how they helped develop the nation into what it is today. Finally, you have the Citizens or better known as the Serfs, The poor farmers, ranchers, laborers and basically anyone on the bottom of someone's pay role sheet. They work the fields, the factories and any other labor intensive job. Needless to say, the Citizen all strive to rise from their feeble ranks and become a part of the respectable middle class yet there is only really two ways to attain this: Military Service or working your way up on your own and most folks will choose Military service before they choose the latter. However, there have been several people who have worked their way back up without pulling on their combat boots and strapping on their combat armor. These folks are mostly inventors, engineers, and industrialists, for instance one man a ghoul named Henrich designed and built a factory whose machines could mass produce rifled weapons using a design he created. Henrich soon had a lucrative contract with the Royal Army to manufacture Assault Rifles for the army, yet what no one will ever know is that Henrich had never thought up the design, he had copied it from a design from Eli Whitney. If you remember that earlier I mentioned the Upper Class being given an Estate, allow me to explain how this works to you. The Estates are basically giant fiefs with each baron or duke given a swath of cleared land to plant crops which the Citizens within that fief work. Each Estate is given a quota for the amount of crops they must grow for the Principality's the Baron is allowed to raise a militia for his own use (like attacking raiders, bandits, arresting criminals, etc.) so long as they are well within the Royal Army's regulations for militias. These militias can be called up to be used in a time of dire need by the government, the Estates can be seized by the government should they believe its being used for illegal uses. The Estates may be a place of personal control over the region their master's control but in the end they're under the control of the Government. Yet in 2255 Prince Connor died of old age and his brother Alfred took over the throne. While Connor had treated the other nations of the Wastes with a cold, yet open relations. The nations of the wasteland returned the feeling, yet trade existed and more than once the armies of the other nations helped to fight back forces of chaos in the Bronx. Yet Alfred viewed the other nations with impunity, he hated the control the FRL's Maritime Patrol Force had over the rivers, canals and New York bay and how his merchants were subject to regulations from them. He soon began to view the other nations as roaches that needed to be squashed and began to build up an army to march on the colonies and home islands of the FRL, to stomp out Lions of New York located in Brookyln and The Reclamation yet these preparations were cut short when he was shot dead by one of his own officers. The officer crowned himself Prince Phillip and was soon deposed three weeks later and Connor's grandson Kevin was crowned Prince of the Principality. He remains in that post today. Royal Army The Royal Army is split up in between different regiments, all are commanded by a member of the Upper class with the officers and NCOs being made up of Middle Classmen and the rank and file being made up of the Citizens. A rich man with enough money can form his own regiment and many dukes and barons will out of their personal militias. Besides the Royal Army there are the Provincials, basically well trained militia as a reserve for their Army. There really isn't much in the way of a navy accept for a few transportation vessels. A regiment is about 100 men each, with 5 companies with 20 men each, 4 squads of 5 men each. 'Regiments:' The Prince's Own Made up of the most veteran of troops, handpicked from other regiments of the Royal Army. These people are the toughest out there, these men are equipped with the ever limited and scarce Energy weapons mostly being Laser rifles, given to the rank and file. Tri-beam laser rifles are given to the NCOs of the Regiment and officers and the Regimental commander being issued laser pistols, and steel sabres. Their uniforms are solid black, with the officers using old Enclave officers uniforms that were again re-dyed black and given the insignias of the Principality. Herbert's Heavies Captain Herbert O'Brien was a valorous officer in one of the many infantry regiments within the Royal Army. When he won the Order of Valor one of the highest awards in the Royal Army. Yet when he was given his fief and told to get to the growing he turned that down, he raised his own militia and promptly transformed the militia into his own regiment putting himself at the helm. The regiment was outfitted out of Herbert's own pocket and soon he had 100 men outfitted in Combat Armor Mk. II the only change he made was, he did away with the helmets which he viewed as "looking like a retard's bike helmet" the men were issued heavy weaponry mostly Light Machine Guns, Mini-Guns (whenever found, only 3 in service), and specialists were given missile launchers and even an odd Tesla Cannon when they drifted into their hands when after a battle with the Brotherhood. To add the Regiment was given access to old pre-war mortars for support. The Heavies only come into a fight when there is a position that needs cracking. The New Yorkers The Royal Army's first and only mounted infantry regiment the regiment was formed by a wealthy horse rancher who got together his regiment and trained them in mounted combat. Using specifically Marksmen Carbines as their primary armaments with officers being given .45 Automatics. Each man is armed with his Carbine, a steel sabre and grenades. They primarily wear combat armor in the usual blood red color and ride their horses into combat or use it to flank around enemy positions and surround them or flank them. They are an incredibly brave unit who spend more time racing around the Bronx killing raiders than they do sitting still and thus can only be reached Ham radio. Texas Independent Cavalry This is a rather odd regiment within the Royal Army, the TexIC as many people refer to it as is an entirely volunteer regiment made up of westerners (primarily Texans) who traveled to the NYC wasteland and volunteered as contract mercenaries in the Royal Army and later signed on as the full-time soldiers. These men are considered light cavalry using Cavalry Carbines provided by Henrich Firearms Incorporated. These men are also known for not wearing combat armor into combat, the most armor they'll wear is leather armor with a cap of some kind, like a ball cap or a Cowboy Hat. Their only signifying uniform is the blood red armband with a white crown insignia. Making these men the ideal scouts for the Royal Army, having no uniform they can easily travel into enemy encampments without being noticed by their enemies. When they do operate with the main army they primarily are a screening force, setting up ambushes and hit and run raids on enemy supply lines. The Blues These men are a tough bunch of soldiers, most of whom have fought the raiders at some point in their career and now they've been formed into their own regiment with the help of some wealthy investors, they wear the usual red combat armor but they have a Navy blue arm band that sets them as members of the blues. These men are what you could call the grenadiers, no they don't have grenades, but rather they are the shock troops set, being the biggest and brawniest of the Royal Army. They lead charges, storm positions, attack in the center and the raiders they fight just plain run and hide, no one wants to fight the blues. Technology and Assets Royal Helicopter The Royal Army had a need for a way to send out long range recon missions but didn't want to risk sending soldiers out on dangerous missions and thus they took the example set by the Federal Republic of Libeteria and designed a military helicopter for their own uses. The Royal Helicopter as it became known started as a metal skeleton with a powerful engine, designed by an expert engineer. The Helicopter was soon encased in protective metal armor and armed with machine guns and rocket pods along with a passenger seat for a photographer or gunner who could fire the machine gun mounted on a stand next to his seat. Henrich Firearms Incorporated The HFI company is a powerful and successful defense company charged with manufacturing the weaponry that the Royal Army and like many other nations, groups, gangs whatever in the wasteland the Royal Army uses a variant of the pre-war R91 Assault Rifle except instead of 5.56mm rounds it uses a powerful 7.62mm round that can put a target down faster than the old pre-war assault rifle could. The weapon's design originated from the FRL's Newberry Arms Company factory as a failed design for an upgrade to the R91 Assault Rifle, when Henrish worked as a weaponsmith there he discovered the design and perfected it as a side hobby. Eventually taking his talents to the Principality. To add the HFI company also make the Henrich Machine Gun Mk. I an odd weapon that fires the less powerful 5.56mm round but at a much greater rate, the machine gun is a strange weapon as its main action tends to kick up dirt below earning it the nickname "The grave digger" for all the enemies graves that had to be dug after it was used on them. Samson Radiograph This genius machine was created by corporal John Samson, he felt that the units in the field should have a quick way to communicate with one another. For the most part most of the units of the Royal Army used aged Ham radios, equipment that had rather short range and required someone to be ready to decipher the message once it was sent, lest the sender have to repeat the complicated process of having to resend the message, the Samson radiograph was a machine that allowed the user to type a message into the machine and transmit it to the receiver. The message wasn't coded and could be read straight from the printer it came from. The Radiograph was a striking success allowing officers to coordinate movements, messengers could send and receive messages without the long decoding period thus allowing military operations to move with a significantly faster pace. X-5 "Pelican" Air Superiority Helicopter The X-5 came to be when an old Pre-war design was discovered amongst the ruins of an old army base by an enterprising merchant. Thi merchant realizing what the craft was and its possible price decided he would go and sell it to one of the many squabbling nations within the NYC Wasteland. The lucky nation to get this design was the Principality of Queensland, the engineers in Royal Helicopter who got their hands on the design were almost immediately perplexed, they had never seen an aircraft designed like this. It was strange it seemed to combine the design of an Enclave vertibird with the versatility of the Biplanes used by the FRL Flying Corp. The engineers eventually were able to construct a workable prototype which promptly went through all kinds of trials, in these trials the Pelican truly showed its ability to not only fly at fast speeds (even keeping up with the FRL's Biplanes) but also having the ability to carry heavy weights. The Pelican was pushed into service as air raids from Buster's Bombardiers increased in volatility, they soon were mounted with four .50 caliber machine guns and in special variants they were made into troop transports. Relations Washington's Army This group quite possibly may not even exist, it could be the reaction of superstitious Citizens telling ghost stories about an army of terrorists, anarchists and communists who are responsible for the deaths of their beloved leaders, for the bombs that go off in town squares along the northern river bank and for the random and et brutal murders that occur in frontier settlements. Maybe the whole idea of Washington's Army is hogwash, but that doesn't explain why several raids have been carried out against this group. Maybe they work in isolated cells, maybe they have a full army waiting across the river or further up Long Island or maybe its only the acts of individual maniacs captivated by the idea of some mythical army of freedom fighters. If they could be called that, the murders, cattle rustling, terrorist attacks all seem to make this group look like nothing more than idol terrorists, that is provided they even exist. Buster's Bombardiers Those crazy ass ghouls have bombed more than one of the estates within the Principality, they seem to have some kind of grudge against the PoQ for some damn reason. As it turns out one of the Barons has some real dislike for ghouls and isn't afraid to show it, to the point where he uses his personal militia to massacre ghouls whenever they are found by himself, he likes them for target practice, bonfires, macabre decorations and other completely crazy shit. Buster and his group of equally bigoted ghouls spent at least six hours every week over the Estate of this Baron just bombing the shit out of the place. Yet somehow that guy still meets his crop quotas and then some, how its done is beyond most people but he somehow does it. Also this group is half the reason the Royal Army has contracted Henrich Firearms to design an Anti-Aircraft gun. The Machinists The Machinists and the Principality have had an interesting history. After their attack on the wasteland with their robot army, the Principality getting hit rather hard during that attack. After the attack the Principality made the Machinists one of their main targets and after the victory over the National Pleasure League the Royal Army dispatched a regiment of troops to kill or capture the Machinists. This regiment returned only 12 men strong telling stories of massive walkers with death rays and exploding trash piles, seeing their friends pulled into the ruins by unseen spider robots and of course the indestructible Juggernauts. Thus culminated in the whole expedition being covered up and the whole area the Machinists control being labeled the dark zone. Freedom of the Sea Society The USS Constitution has more than once stopped ships belonging to merchants from the Principality, yet the McTaggerts have hardly raised a finger at this, not wanting to provoke the massive warship to set the PoQ's vital trade routes under its guns. The FSS has also traded with the Principality giving the nation access to the FSS' supply of accurate, powerful and dangerous firearms along with helping the principality fight Washington's Army, they've shot up numerous boats full of the fighters trying to cross into Queensland and even became the target of the Army's brutal terrorist campaign, resulting in a couple of sailors ending up dead while on shore leave. Bob's Wreckers The Wreckers and the Principality have had a rather violent history, when the PoQ declared war on all slaving groups and raiders the Wreckers came under the guns of the well trained Royal Army. The Wreckers still sitting in their fortress of the Annabelle decided it was high time to show the little kingdom what it meant to deal with the Wreckers and so when Bob was off leading the raid on Union City another raiding party was headed for the Principality, but the Royals were well ahead of them already the intricate line of observation posts setup along the Bronx side of the river had sent messages to the Royal Army. The Royals setup an ambush and as the Wreckers were crossing the river they were machine gunned, mortared and attacked from the air by Royal Helicopters. The Wreckers were beaten back and a firm message was sent to the Wreckers, the Principality was not to be trifled with. Culture Culture in the Principality is basically based on the class system that dominates it. The Citizens have a plethora of tales to tell, oral history I what makes their world go round and no matter whom you meet if they're a Citizen they likely have some story, tall tale or urban myth to gab about for awhile. The middle class is dominated by mostly by the skill of the individual trades, mostly they are known for contribution to the society in which they live. The middle class is made up of artisans and skilled workers and most buildings from the manors, to the estates and farms that cover the land they are likely designed and built by the middle class. For the Upper class its mostly their contribution to the history, the McTaggerts and hos they shaped the Principality into the nation it is today and for their great victories in the military against the hordes of raiders, bandits and other ruffians running around the Bronx. Notable People Category:Groups Category:New York